


Cheater Cheater

by Eternal_writes



Series: Stenbrough One-Shots [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bill is in Love, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Stan gives him his number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: Bill struggles on a test, and Stan notices his struggles.Stan gives him all the answers.





	Cheater Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> All my one-shots suck ass but here you go guys lol

Bill hated tests. He hated them a lot, especially in college because he always failed not matter what. He could study for hours, but testing-anxiety would hit him hard as he took the test, and all the answers would fly right out of his head. He told Eddie this as he laid in bed, awake hours before he needed to be. “E-e-eddie, what if I fail that test?” 

Eddie groaned loudly, “Why the fuck are you awake?”he said, not at all sympathetic towards his situation. “Go to bed, we’ve got an hour until school,” 

Richie piped up from his spot on the floor. Bill and Eddie had bunk-beds because they were cheaper, and Richie insisted he sleep on the floor. Bill suspected it was because he looked out for spiders, which Eddie was deathly afraid of. Why Richie had to sleep on the floor to do so was beyond him. “I’m gonna fail, Eds is gonna fail, and you’re gonna fail. Like usual,” 

Bill groaned and climbed out of his bed, nearly jumping on Richie who screeched. “You almost killed me Bill!” Richie flipped Bill off as he walked out of the room and rifled through his bag that sat on the couch. He really needed to pass this fucking test, but he knew he was going to fail no matter what.

He sat on the couch going over all of the material until his alarm went off. He jumped to his feet and quickly got dressed. Eddie and Richie were already arguing loudly as Bill grabbed his backpack. “Y-y-you guys w-w-will be late,” Bill said, “I-if you d-d-don’t hurry up,” After a little more fighting, the two of them finally calmed down.

“Sorry Eds,” Richie said smiling. Eddie rolled his eyes but kissed Richie anyway. 

“It’s okay,” Eddie replied. Bill felt his heart was being squeezed as he watched both of them. He was always the only one without a boyfriend. Ben and Bev finally got together. Mike got with some guy named Victor who seemed pretty nice. Bill hadn’t had a boyfriend for a whole year. Always single. 

The three of them walked into class and sat their stuff down. Richie and Eddie were arguing again. “That’s what you’re mother-” 

“B-b-beep beep Richie,” Bill said quickly, smirking. Richie pursed his lips together. They were the only ones in class still, but they were making a lot of noise. Bill had been staring at the door, thinking about the next story he was going to write. And then an angel walked in. His hair was curly and pristine. He was wearing a button up shirt and shorts. Not a single wrinkle to be found. His brown eyes were intelligent and reserved. But damn Bill was enthralled by this man. The man stared at him for a second, and Bill realized he had been staring. 

Bill looked away quickly, and Richie was smirking at him with his eyebrow raised. “R-R-Richie stop l-l-looking at me like that,”

“What? Why?” Richie said. 

“I-It’s w-wuh-weirding me out,” Bill told him, blushing slightly as Richie raised his eyebrow again and looked pointedly at the man Bill had been staring at. 

After a few minutes, the rest of their class came in, accompanied by the teacher. Their teacher wasted no time passing out the tests. Bill stared at his paper. He was completely lost, and he barely answered a single question. Bill dropped his mechanical pencil and the man with curly hair picked it up. He had been so focused on not staring at him earlier that he never noticed that he sat right next to him. 

Stan jammed a piece of paper on the little hook on the pencil, that was usually used to pin it to your shirt or something. He handed it back to Bill like nothing happened. Bill quickly unwrapped the paper, and smiled. It had every single answer, and on the other side was a smiley face with the guys name and number. It read: Hi my name is Stan :) You’re pretty cute. I think you’re stutter is cute

Bill quickly filled out his test and turned it in, smiling. He put the note in his pocket and wrote on a different piece of paper. He wrote: I’m Bill, nice to meet you, I think you’re cute too. 

Then he put his number on the paper and handed it discreetly to Stan. They passed notes to each other all class. When class was over Bill, Richie and Eddie walked around and found Bev, Ben, Mike and Victor. They all walked together laughing and talking for a while. All Bill could think about was the note in his pocket with Stan’s number on it. 

“Oh my god, guys!” Richie screeched. “That’s the guy Bill has a crush on!

“I-I do n-n-not have a c-crush on him,” Bill said, as he spotted Stan. No one listened as they watched Stan lean against the railing of the stairs outside.

“Let’s say hi!” Beverly suggested, walking ahead of them. They all followed and eventually they were all talking to Stan. 

“Hey my name’s Richie,” 

“I call him Trashmouth,” Eddie said off-handedly. 

Bill smiled, and Stan’s eyes lit up as they looked at each other. Richie was already bored, and began to mess with Eddie. “Hey Eds, wanna go to the movies?” he asked, slinging an arm around him and ruffling his hair. Eddie groaned. 

“No Richie, fucking stop doing that,” Eddie shoved him, and Richie slammed into Bill, who nearly tripped and fell down the stairs. He meant to catch himself on the railing, but Stan was there, and Bill bumped into him. Stan’s lips collided with his, and Richie was laughing. They stared at each other wide-eyed before Bill pulled away.

“I-I’m s-s-ssorry,” Bill stuttered out, his cheeks aflame with embarrassment. 

Stan smiled, and brushed Bill’s hair out of his face before walking off. “Call me Bill,” was all he said, smiling. Bill smiled. He would definitely call Stan. 


End file.
